


Come For Me

by cre8iveovadose



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the High Roller comes for Babydoll, Babydoll comes for Rocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, knife play, minor blood play.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the writers of Sucker Punch.  
> A/N: Some of the acts performed in this fic do not live up to the correct safety procedures that should be upheld. If you are interested in trying any of these things out, do your research so that you can do it safely. Safety is paramount.

**COME FOR ME**

They had the map and they had the lighter. Now they needed the knife but Babydoll was beginning to wonder if they could pull it off. The High Roller was coming for her tomorrow and her anxiety was through the roof. She hadn’t been able to focus during practice that morning and she knew the girls had noticed. But talking about the plan was reserved for the dressing rooms between acts and the bedrooms in the dead of night.

While they ate a lunch of bland gruel, Babydoll could feel Rocket’s eyes on her. She tried to hide her worry by staring at the bowl in front of her but she couldn’t stomach the food.

“You’re anxious about something,” Rocket said as she slurped up another spoonful.

“I’m fine.”

“I know anxiety when I see it. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Then I’ll guess.” Rocket hummed and struggled to conceal the smile on her face before she asked, “The High Roller?”

Babydoll sighed and leaned her arms on the table. “What if I can’t get away?” she asked in a whisper. “What if I have to – y’know?”

“Screw him?” Rocket waved a hand. “It’ll be fine. From the minute you’re in a room with him, just starting counting. It’ll distract you.”

“Nothing could possibly distract me from that.”

Rocket pursed her lips before she reached across the table for Babydoll’s hand. “Meet me in the suite I showed you the other day. It’s already tricked out with everything for the High Roller’s visit tomorrow. I’ll make that anxiety go away in no time.”

Babydoll frowned but a smile danced on her lips. “How?”

Rocket winked as she stood up. “You’ll see. Meet me in half an hour when everyone’s gone to their afternoon stations. I’ll get Amber to cover for us in the kitchen. We may be a while.”

After lunch, Babydoll hid in the bathroom until the half hour had passed. Her heart flickered with anticipation when she made her way to the High Roller’s suite. Her head was swimming in ideas of what Rocket had planned for her. She just hoped it wouldn’t have a negative effect on her night with the High Roller. If she was still here when the night came.

Knocking on the door to the suite, Babydoll waited for the door to open before she slipped inside. Rocket was pressed against her elbow and she could feel the girl’s eyes on her as she looked around the suite again. Its low light and silken sheets still made her uncomfortable but not as much as the riding crops, ropes and silver knives that hung on the wall. She heard the lock click before Rocket strode over to the bed and sat down. She patted the mattress and Babydoll joined her.

“The first thing you need to know about the High Roller is that he’s rough. He doesn’t like sex, he likes fucking. Some men come here looking for company, others to feel good, but the High Roller comes to exert his power.” Rocket gestured to the wall. “He always picks out three and he always enjoys using them. But not more than he enjoys taking this.” Rocket slid a hand up Babydoll’s thigh and under her skirt to skate a finger over her panties. “If you want, I can show you what he’s going to do. I won’t leave any suspicious marks and I won’t get inside you or Blue will kill us. But I can give you a taste of what he’ll do if he gets to you.”

Babydoll nodded. “Okay. What do I need to do?”

Rocket stood up and shrugged out of her wrap. “Whatever I say.” She threw the wrap to the ground and shoved Babydoll down onto the mattress. She pushed her further onto the bed before climbing over her. She pulled off her tank top and leaned down to kiss Babydoll, pressing their breasts together and rolling her hips over the girl. Babydoll whimpered beneath her and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as she scrunched her eyes shut.

“You need to relax,” Rocket whispered as she straightened up again. She smoothed her hands over Babydoll’s stomach and grabbed a breast in each hand. She squeezed them gently before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head. The bra she wore was dirty and had a couple of holes. Her nipples were poking through the fabric and Rocket gave them each a quick pinch before she climbed off and strutted over to the wall.

“The High Roller likes tying girls up but not on the first night. On the first night, he prefers to gauge their tolerance for pain.” Rocket took down a knife. “We’ll say you were upset and tried to hurt yourself. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Babydoll sat up. “You’re gonna cut me?”

“Not yet,” Rocket said, returning to the bed. She put the blade down on the nightstand. “Don’t think about what’s coming. Think about what’s happening right now.” Rocket reached around Babydoll and unhooked her bra. She pulled it away and smiled as the soft, small breasts flopped down over her chest. “I like it when they’re small. They’re more sensitive.” Tossing the bra to the side, Rocket took Babydoll’s right breast in her hand and gently massaged it. She looked into Babydoll’s eyes as she did and smiled when she began to arch into her touch and soft moans pushed past her full lips.

“Are you ready for more?” Rocket said after she’d moved to the left breast. Babydoll’s nipples stood out hard and pert and at her shaky nod, Rocket lowered her head and sucked the bud into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the puckered flesh and moaned against it, smiling at Babydoll’s gasp when her nipple stiffened even more. Rocket knew she was in pain now so she pushed her back onto the bed and let the nipple slip from her mouth. She pulled off her heels and ran her hands up over her legs to her skirt, pulling it off.

“My favourite part of sex,” Rocket said as she unclipped Babydoll’s stockings from her garter belt, “is when he sees your pussy for the first time. Most men will just smirk at it and stick their fingers or face in it but the High Roller takes his time. He’ll play with it to get you worked up and wet. But it seems you already are.” Rocket pulled Babydoll’s panties off over her legs before she held the wet material to her nose and inhaled. “Mmm, you smell like a virgin.” She sucked at the material, moaning when she swallowed. “You taste like one too. Pure, clean, untouched. It’ll be a pity if he ruins you.”

“Hopefully he won’t get that far.”

Rocket laughed and looked back down at Babydoll’s exposed pussy and trailed a finger over the curl of blonde hair. “We’ll have to shave that before he comes. But not right now.” She pushed Babydoll’s legs apart and blew a cool line of air over the bare flesh. The shiver she elicited was delightful and Rocket reached up and gave Babydoll’s breast another squeeze. “You’ll be fine. I’ll be gentle.”

Kneeling at the end of the bed, Rocket pushed Babydoll’s legs apart and listened as the girl gasped. She could see pearls of liquid glistening on the fine hairs covering Babydoll’s labia. She ran a finger over her slit and sucked the liquid off her finger. She tasted good and Rocket hoped she’d get another taste before Baby came.

Standing again, Rocket looked down at Babydoll. Her chest was heaving as she tried to take deep breaths but her hands were shaking. Rocket took one of them and squeezed her fingers.

“I want you to touch yourself first. Every girl deserves that opportunity.” Taking Babydoll’s hand, she guided it between her legs to her clit. The girl hissed and whimpered before Rocket held Babydoll’s hand over herself. “Just rub with your index finger. Don’t push too hard at first. Find your own rhythm and pressure and let me know when your stomach starts to feel weird.”

Babydoll nodded before she started to tentatively rub her clit. Listening to her moans and gasps, Rocket walked around the bed to the nightstand where she picked up the knife. The blade shined in the light but Rocket was distracted from its beauty by Babydoll’s groaning.

“Are you close?” Rocket asked as she stood between the girl’s legs at the end of the bed.

“My stomach – feels weird.”

Rocket took Babydoll’s hand and pinned it to her side. As she knelt down, she let go of Babydoll’s hand to grip Babydoll’s hips. She buried her face between her legs and licked a deep line along her slit. Babydoll cried out and bucked against Rocket’s face before screaming when Rocket nipped at her clit. She continued to suckle on the bundle of nerves and listened to Babydoll’s increasing anguish. When her gasps became harsh and quick, Rocket lowered her tongue to where Babydoll’s cum was beginning to leak out. She lapped at the juice before smiling as the girl shuddered and cum flowed out into her mouth. She drank it down, pushing her tongue between Babydoll’s folds until she settled back onto the mattress.

Grabbing the knife and climbing up over Babydoll, Rocket leaned down to kiss her. She pushed her tongue straight into her mouth and listened to her surprised gasp at the strange taste she was met with. She sucked on Rocket’s tongue before pushing back with her own. She reached for Rocket’s breasts but her hands were pushed away by the flat of the blade.

“Uh uh,” Rocket whispered against her lips. “Mama Rocket’s in charge.”

“What does that mean?” Babydoll was panting now, her cheeks red and her lips bruised. She was beautiful.

“It means you do what I say. Just like I said before. You’re mine until we’re finished. And we won’t be for a while.”

“Can I taste you?”

Rocket blushed and laughed. “Of course you can, sweetie.” She got up and stripped quickly. Babydoll had already seen her naked in the showers and in the dressing rooms. She had seen her looking and that had made Rocket flaunt herself a little more. Being able to watch her face now as she openly took her in made Rocket tingle.

“Come closer,” Babydoll murmured.

“Nope. We’re going to set up some rules. Same as the High Roller’s.”

“What rules?”

Rocket picked up the knife again. “Every time you disobey me is one cut. Every time you come without my permission is one cut.”

Babydoll swallowed. “Anything else?”

Rocket reached down and touched her face. “Make me feel good. That’s the real challenge you face with the High Roller. If he doesn’t feel good, you won’t ever get out of this room alive. The stakes you’re playing for with the High Roller are whether you live or die. And I really hope you live.” Rocket moved her hand to Babydoll’s shoulder. “Lie down and put your arms above your head.”

Babydoll did as she was told and Rocket climbed over her. She crawled over her on her knees until she could feel breath against the inside of her thighs. With her free hand, she held Babydoll’s head and pushed it against her pussy.

“Lick. Kiss. Treat it like it’s my mouth and don’t waste my cum or my clit.”

Babydoll responded with a flat tongue licking along Rocket’s length and making the girl quiver. Taking a deep breath, Rocket took one of Babydoll’s arms and held her hand over her breast. She began to squeeze and Rocket gasped at the touches. Sex hadn’t felt this good in a long time. She rocked her hips over Babydoll’s face and when the girl reached for her ass with her free hand, Rocket slapped it away. Taking her hand from her breast, Rocket held her arm still and cut into the pale flesh of her wrist.

“Bad girl.” Rocket leaned down and kissed the cut, Babydoll’s blood bitter on her tongue when she licked her lips clean. The attention her pussy was getting deepened and her clit throbbed when it was suckled. She was gasping for breath now and when she came, she cried out. Babydoll grabbed her hips and drank her down. Rocket would punish her for her disobedience. Right after her magic tongue stopped teasing her.

Rocket flopped down onto the bed when Babydoll retracted her tongue. She gasped for breath and watched as Babydoll wriggled over to her. Lying on their sides, they stared into each other’s eyes before Babydoll trailed a finger over Rocket’s hip and down her thigh.

She traced lazy circles before asking, “May I put my fingers inside you?”

“Yes you may.” Rocket turned onto her back and spread her legs. Babydoll peered down at her open pussy with an expression of fear and adoration. She put one hand on Rocket’s hip and stroked her thumb over the girl’s swollen clit and smiled when she gasped. She leaned down and pressed a single kiss to the nub before she slipped two fingers into Rocket’s centre.

“How do I do this?” Babydoll asked as she moved her fingers in and out of Rocket’s pussy.

“That’s good. When you’re ready, scissor your fingers or add a third. Stretch me out a little,” she paused to gasp as Babydoll scissored her fingers. “Mmm, like that. Good girl.”

Babydoll continued to finger her and Rocket could feel herself being watched as she clenched her eyes shut and writhed under the touches. She could feel her juices pouring out of her and she moaned whenever Babydoll flicked her thumb against her clit. But when the girl reached for her breast, Rocket caught her hand and cut her wrist again.

“No – touching – without – asking.”

Babydoll swallowed. “May I touch your breast?”

“Yes – unh – yes!”

Babydoll’s fingers were quickening in her pussy and the grip on Rocket’s breast was soothing the ache in her heart. She rocked her hips to meet her fingers and when she came, Rocket cried out. Babydoll removed her fingers to lap up Rocket’s cum as she propped herself up. When Babydoll looked up at her, she gestured for her to come closer. When she figured out which hand had been inside her, Rocket pulled Babydoll’s hand up to her face and sucked her fingers clean before she took the wrist she’d been cutting and added one more.

“You’re not very good at following orders.”

“I love how you taste,” she whispered. “I want to taste it forever.”

“You’ll have it again soon. Lick the blood off your arm and then stand beside the bed.”

While Babydoll followed her orders, Rocket regained her composure. She fetched a towel from the bathroom and wiped herself down before she cleaned the knife. Babydoll stood by the bed, her hands folded neatly over her pussy.

“Now, you’re going to put all of what you’ve learned together. The High Roller will want you to show him what you can do after he’s taken you. Ride me, go down on me, kiss and suck every inch of me you can. If I don’t like something, I’ll cut you. Just like he will.”

“Yes, Rocket.”

Rocket lay down, tightening her grip on the knife before Babydoll climbed over her. She could feel the girl’s heat against her stomach before it lifted again when Babydoll leaned down to kiss her. Her lips and tongue tasted of blood and Rocket sighed at the taste. She reached up and grabbed a handful of Baby’s ass as they kissed, their tongue’s rolling together. Babydoll reached for her breasts, pinching and squeezing before she kissed a trail down to them. She swirled her tongue over the left one and she pressed a soft kiss to the nipple before taking it into her mouth. She let her saliva pool around it before she began to suck. The pressure overwhelmed Rocket and she cried out again before grabbing Babydoll’s arm and cutting her again. The girl immediately released her nipple and moved to the other one, more gentle this time.

“Good girl,” Rocket murmured. “You’re doing so good.” She could feel Baby’s blood dripping onto her stomach while she held Rocket’s breast steady.

Moving on, she continued her trail of kisses down to Rocket’s pussy. She suckled at her clit and rubbed her hands over her hips while she bucked. Two firm licks to her clit made Rocket cum and Babydoll looked up at her with pleading eyes.

“Drink it up,” Rocket whispered, watching as Baby disappeared back between her legs. She reached down and smoothed a hand over her soft blonde hair. Poor thing.

By the time Baby was done, Rocket was already worked up again. Babydoll coaxed another orgasm out of her with three licks, not stopping to clean her before she plunged her tongue back into her pussy. Pulling back, she blew cool air onto Rocket’s clit and slipped her fingers into her centre. With three fingers inside Rocket, she straightened up and moved to lie beside Rocket. She grabbed a handful of breast and kissed her. Rocket writhed over her hand and kissed her and held her hand over her breast.

“Make me come, Baby, please!”

“Come for me, Rocket. You’re so beautiful. Come for me.”

With a clench of muscle and a cry of torment, Rocket came hard and fast. When Baby had pulled her hand free, Rocket watched as she sucked her fingers clean before she lay over her and kissed her. Their bodies were pressed flush together, Babydoll’s cum dripping onto Rocket’s stomach again.

“Thank you, Rocket. I feel better now.”

“If you are still here when the High Roller comes, you are going to be magnificent.”

Babydoll smiled and kissed her again. They would be okay.


End file.
